


next time

by frostii



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Human AU, M/M, and I just found it again, and winter is Done with him, enjoy whatever this is, i know it's not complete, i wrote this at four am, if y'all like it i might write more, mild gun violence, qibli is a sassy little know it all, who knew i turned into such a sarcastic little shit at four am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostii/pseuds/frostii
Summary: Qibli has to save Winter's pathetic ass





	next time

“You could have _killed me!_ ”

“But I _didn’t_ ,” the other said with a cheeky grin, twirling the gun on his finger. “So what are you so upset over?”

Winter glared up at Qibli as if he could make the other boy’s head explode with the sheer power of his eyes alone. “If you’d shot just an inch to the left, you would have blown my brains out. Be careful where you aim, _sharpshooter_.”

Qibli quirked his lips in an infuriatingly smug smile. “People don’t call me that for nothing. I hit _exactly_ where I aimed. Where I aimed just happened to be really close to your head.”

“How about NOT doing that next time?! You could have killed me!”

“Give it a rest, huh? I saved you AND I didn’t kill you in the process. How about a ‘thanks Qibli for saving my life, I am indebted to you forever, you’re so handsome and strong!’?” Qibli jumped down from the windowsill, landing lightly on his feet. “Or would you have preferred me to let that guy continue mugging you?”

“I could have handled that situation perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much.”

“He would have beaten you to a pulp and you know it.”

Winter scoffed and rolled his eyes. “As if. I’m an IceWing prince with years of combat training under the best warriors in the kingdom. I’d like to see him _try_ and kill me.”

“He was twice your size and had biceps thicker than your entire skull. He would have crushed you like a bug.” Qibli poked Winter’s chest with the muzzle of the gun and the IceWing jerked back.

“Watch it, sand snorter! That thing is fucking dangerous and I don’t know if I can trust you with it anymore after witnessing how you _nearly killed me_.”

Qibli waved the gun in a circle and made mocking noises at Winter, who only glared at him with angry heat sparking in his arctic eyes. He chuckled at Winter’s expression and held the gun out. Winter took another step back. “Oh come on, you big baby. What happened to your training under the best warriors in the kingdom, huh? Why are you so afraid of a little gun?”

“Because that ‘little gun’ nearly killed me today. I think I deserve to be a little on edge right now. Lay off, and don’t talk to me. Ever again.” Winter knocked the gun away from his face and walked past Qibli briskly, his head down.

“So, see you next time you’re in trouble and you need me to bail you out again!” Qibli called cheerfully, earning nothing in response from the IceWing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at four in the morning after not sleeping for a couple of days. Who knew I turned into such a sarcastic little shit when I'm tired? It really helps when writing Qibli's character. 
> 
> "I hit EXACTLY where I aimed. Where I aimed just happened to be really close to your head." Probably the best thing I've ever written for Qibli, tbh.
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know if you want to see more of this!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr @frostiik @kouyousuggestions @silverpinkmochi


End file.
